Bittersweet
by jadycake
Summary: "I-i can't do it" Brick said as he turned to face Him. "Fine!Then I guess I can take both of you instead!" Him hissed. Brick covered Blossom as she watched with wide eyes at the last being she would see before the final blow. She clung onto Brick as it seemed that it was the end of them...
1. Chapter 1

(Normal P.O.V)

The size of the unicorn that appeared in bubbles' dream was so dramatic that many times, she could not wake up from the dream as it was so realistic indeed. "BUBBLES!" screamed her sister, Buttercup, from the bottom of the stairs. "We're going to be late for school AGAIN!"

"You know that that isn't going to work." Said the third sister of the powerpuff girls, Blossom. "You're going to have to go up to her room, DRAG her out of the bed and toss her into the shower." "UGGGH!" buttercup groaned in anguish, and then marched up the stairs in a huff.

"Sweet unicorn… will I ever see you again?" Bubbles muttered in her sleep obviously not wanting to awaken from the sweet slumberous dream. Buttercup grabbed her sister's hand and hurriedly threw her into the cold running water. "AHHH-hack! Hey, what's the big idea? You could have woken me up differently you know!" shrieked bubbles.

"Hurry up and get ready you slowpoke! The bus leaves in five minutes!" said buttercup, walking past Blossom who was already waiting at the door. "WHY do we have to take the bus to school? WE HAVE POWERS AND WE CAN FLY! This is so ridiculous." Said bubbles, FINALLY reaching the door. Suddenly, a strange melody flew through the air.

"UNICORNS!" bubbles squealed as she saw what was believed to be giant unicorns flying overhead.

"Wait a minute – I SEE THEM TOO!" said Blossom. "How is that even possible?!" asked Buttercup with wide eyes; when she heard her younger sister giggling. Both she and blossom turned around to see her climbing onto one of the unicorns! "Bubbles, what are you doing!? They could be dangerous!" yelled Blossom. "Oh Blossom. They're unicorns and unicorns are nice!" said bubbles. "Yeah but you can't just climb onto one when you don't even know where they came from!" said Buttercup.

"Well where do they come from?" Asked a curious Bubbles. "EXACTLY!" Buttercup snapped.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-So second chapter of my first story and I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I will try my best not to take too long.

I do not own PPG or RRB!

R&R please?

(Buttercups' P.O.V)

Bubbles couldn't be serious! I turned to Blossom for some kind of support but instead she said "It wouldn't hurt to take a ride!" "Are you kidding me?!" I shouted. "But Buttercup, what harm could they possibly bring?" Bubbles said. "And besides, we have powers so they don't stand a chance against us!" Blossom added.

She had a point there but I wasn't going to give in. "Well you guys can go ahead but if something bad happens, I won't be there! I'm walking!" I said. "But you could fly." Bubbles said. "I prefer to walk." I mumbled. "Suit yourself!" Blossom shouted and with that they were gone, leaving me on my own.

I started to walk and take in the beauty of my surroundings and tried to shake off the feeling that something was gonna happen to my sisters because I felt that something was wrong with them. I mean who in their right mind will just ride off with some creature that's not supposed to exist?!

Then again there's always weird stuff going on in this town but those unicorns looked like they hypnotized Blossom and Bubbles. Thinking about that now makes me regret leaving them…but Blossom said they'd be fine, so I guess I got nothin' to worry about.

I was already halfway to school, so I decided to listen to some music. "How can you see into my eyes…" I sang along to my favorite song , Bring Me to Life, by Evanescence, when I thought I saw something dash across the road. "What the …" I mumbled.

I decided to just shrug it off and continue walking, when I saw it again! The atmosphere became uneasy as I got into my fighting position, my eyes darting all around me. I felt a cold breeze pass behind me, and then something tripped me. I fell straight on my face and when I tried to get up; I saw a pair of black boots.

The dark figure loomed over me when I stood up. I could tell by his form that he was a guy. He had jet black hair and a black, fitted t-shirt and black pants; but what I noticed most was his striking forest green eyes under his mask. I had seen those eyes somewhere before!

My thoughts drifted back to the present. "Who the hell are you?!" I spat.

"Well hello to you too, Buttercup!" My eyes went wide at the sound of his voice.

"B-Butch", I said in barley a whisper. I was about to attack when I suddenly felt myself falling. Then I saw a ceiling of stars before I fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
